Slave Girl
by VixieVamp
Summary: The title kind of sucks (as does the current ending), but this is a slave/blood doll fetish fic about the Ancients of Light series by author Heather Fleener. It involves the characters Alia and Tristan, and is meant to take place during book 4 of the series: Mistaken. Warning: This is a dark fic, so I want to put out a trigger warning for those that have PTSD.


**Tristan & Alia from the Ancients of Light series by Heather Fleener**

Warning: DARK and triggering. If this dynamic happened in real life it would, with absolute certainty constitute abuse, but these are my fantasies and I let them flow as they come to me. Also, I didn't want to write a rape scene, I am a rape survivor myself and I hate rape scenes, but it was a catalyst and I saw no way around it. This story takes place in book 4, Mistaken, of Heather Fleener's Ancients of Light series. In the book, Tristan really does attempt to make Alia a slave, and I've stuck to cannon pretty well about the details of that. He also really does have a human slave girl, named Kira. Where I've turned it into fiction: he doesn't actually keep her as a slave. He can't go through with it. This is a "what if" kind of story. Also, Alia is not raped by Alaric in the series, but he does do something equally horrific to her.

It had been three days since Tristan had captured Alia in a fit of rage over the discovery of her being destined as a Queen of the Witch. He had loved her so deeply and was ready to break all of the laws of his breed by making her his wife and mate, but the thought of his mate being a warrior and a Queen -this would not do. So, he had taken Alia to be his slave and pet instead. She spent her days chained in the dungeon- on her knees on the hard, rough, cold floor with her hands chained behind her back and a blindfold over her eyes to prevent her from using magic. Her nights were spent with Tristan as he pleasured her and drank from her throat. There was a time when she would have treasured those nights, but she had lost all faith in him with his recent brutal treatment of her. There was a time when she really thought that he had the potential to become the first vampire to repent and come to the Light. There was a time when she had loved him and she had thought that he loved her too. And yet, even with her heart weighed down with sorrow and hatred and anger, why did it still bother her so that she had to compete for his affections with his human slave girl, Kira?

And now here they were, in Tristan's bedchamber….all three of them. Kira looked at Alia smugly as she ran her hands down Tristan's bare chest. She got down on her knees in front of him and began unzipping him, intending to give him pleasure with her mouth. This sent Alia into a boiling rage. Tristan never required his slaves to pleasure him, but rather preferred to hear their moans of ecstasy as he sent them over the edge before he drank from them. True, Tristan and Kira had sex many times in the past, but not since the night Tristan first gazed upon Alia playing in the ocean. Alia was not aware of the extent of Tristan's past activities, but suspected as much. And now, Kira was dangling Tristan in front of her face, preparing to make her watch this vulgar scene. It was more than Alia could bear.

Tristan had opened a small window in order to see Alia's skin in the moonlight, as he had that first night. Alia saw her advantage and the Nature Witch called upon the lightening to strike Kira. She did not wish to kill her, but a good scorching would do the stuck up little mortal some good. In an instant Tristan was upon her with all his Warrior's rage.

"Cease, Witch!" he bellowed, grabbing her long platinum braid and yanking her down on her knees with bruising force. He raised the back of his hand, but found himself unable to strike her as he had occasionally struck other slaves in the past for serious transgressions (he was seldom cruel to them unless the need arose). Instead, he took her throat violently with a bite that was anything but pleasurable, and drank deep until Alia felt she would lose consciousness from the pain and loss of blood. Then, he forced her back onto her feet by her braid and shadowed them both down into the dungeon.

"What were you thinking, Alia? You could have killed her!" He was not gentle as he placed her wrists back into the chains on the floor and put the blindfold over her eyes. "I think I'll leave you down here alone in the cold and the dark for a few days to teach you a lesson. It's high time you learned your place here, _Queen_." He said the last word with such hatred in his voice that Alia was glad he could not see the tears that welled in her eyes before he shadowed away to tend to Kira.

Some time had passed- Alia couldn't be sure how long in her state of sensory deprivation, but it seemed to her to be about an hour- when Alia heard movement in her dungeon cell. And then, Alaric's menacing voice pierced through the darkness. "I see that Tristan has left his whore unattended. You are quite the little beauty. I am really going to enjoy this, although it is Brisen whom I really want to defile. Someday I will bring that haughty Bitch-Witch Queen to her knees. But, you are such a pretty young thing, and it is going to bring me much pleasure to soil your honor, especially after all your trickery against my comrade, Tristan."

With his speed and agility, Alaric ripped Alia's undergarments from her body in one swift, painful motion. He thrust his fingers deep inside of her inner-most being with excruciating force. Her desperate, guttural scream of "Tristan!" carried his name through the dungeon walls, but only earned her a bruised and bloody face from the back of Alaric's hand. Alaric continued to rake his fingers back and forth inside of her, tearing tender flesh, while she prayed to her Father for deliverance. Tristan was always so gentle with her and touched her in a way that ignited a pleasurable heat throughout her, even over these past few days where he hadn't given her a choice, and this was so horribly different.

Upstairs, Tristan had given Kira a small amount of his blood - not enough to turn her, but enough to temporarily grant her supernatural healing abilities. Then he gently tucked her into his bed. Suddenly, he felt a sudden sense of horror, panic and dread in the place deep within him that he had thought was dead- the place inside of him that connected his soul to that of Alia's. He shadowed down to her dungeon cell and would have vomited from the sickening feeling that washed over him if his rage had not taken over.

His precious, little Alia- broken and bleeding- and Alaric savagely ravaging the only pure soul he had ever known. "Get away from my mate!" Tristan bellowed. "Your mate? Ha! Comrade, I didn't think you would mind sharing since I was the one who helped you acquire this new plaything." Alaric explained. Tristan shoved into him with such forced that the two vampire warriors broke through the stone wall and landed against that of the adjacent cell. He had a chokehold on Alaric and continued to press harder and harder until he saw the life beginning to slip from his old friend's eyes.

Tristan's second-in-command, Gideon, shadowed in and pulled Tristan off of Alaric right before he could end his life. Shaking his superior, Gideon reasoned, "You have no time for revenge now. You must get Alia out of here and get her to a Healer." Tristan went to Alia and removed her blindfold, growling in rage and anguish as he revealed the extent of her injuries from where Alaric had struck her. He tenderly removed her now raw and bloody wrists from the chains and pulled her up to gently cradle her in his arms before shadowing them both away.

He took them to their cave where he had taken her the first time, where they had shared such memories, where Alia had pulled her ridiculous escape stunt and nearly killed herself. It had been such a special place for them both. He knew Alia could draw power from the rushing waterfall to aid in her healing. He cut open his wrist with his teeth and let the blood flow freely into Alia's slack jaw to strengthen her ability to heal, the way he had done with Kira. He would give this plan a few minutes to work before taking her to a witch Healer. He loved her more than himself and would do that which was necessary to save her - he would not let her die - but he knew that he would be instantly killed if he returned her to her kin in such a state. Slowly, he began to see her bruises fading and the color returning to her skin. Her captivating turquoise eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at him with confusion and pain, and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, Nymph. Can you ever forgive me for all of the wrong I have done to you?" She warmed inside at his use of his pet name for her. "I feel you within the depths of my soul and I want you to be my mate, not my slave, but my equal. I can no longer fight alongside those who would harm you."

Alia spoke, "It is our Heavenly Father whom you must repent to. Only He can grant you the forgiveness you seek. I love you Tristan and I wish to be with you as well, but we have much work to do to repair the bond that has been broken here. The abuses you have committed against me are many. Now I must get to a Healer so that there are no permanent effects from that which Alaric has done to me. Shadow us to Brisen's castle, Laverock, and I will not let any harm come to you at the hands of my kin."

Author's Note: That ending is kind of lame. I may change it later.


End file.
